A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., and occupies the leading position of the flat panel display market, being widely used in various fields such as liquid crystal televisions, computers, cell phones, PDA, and so on. In a liquid crystal display, a backlight is an important component, for providing a light source for a liquid crystal display in work, and the backlight constitutes a large proportion of a cost of the entire liquid crystal display. Therefore, reduction in the cost of the backlight becomes one of the aims in continuous competitions of every manufacturing factory.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical liquid crystal display module comprises a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel 1. In order to secure the liquid crystal display panel 1, it is required to provide a backboard of the backlight module with a mold frame 2, dispose the liquid crystal display panel 1 on the mold frame 2, and secure said liquid crystal display panel 1 and the backlight module together by using a bezel 5 shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the mold frame 2 mainly functions to support the liquid crystal display panel 1 and limit a movement of the liquid crystal display panel 1. F1 in FIG. 1 illustrates the supporting force for supporting the liquid crystal display panel, and F2 illustrates the acting force for limiting the movement of the liquid crystal display panel 1. Also, the mold frame 2 needs to function as a support for the bezel 5, and F3 illustrates the supporting force for supporting the bezel 5.
A structure of a lamp cover 3 in an existing backlight module is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The lamp cover 3 in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 mainly functions to protect a lamp tube and dissipate heat from the lamp tube.
The inventor finds that the related art has at least the following problems: in an existing backlight, the mold frame is designed separately, and therefore, the development cost for dies is comparatively high; and meanwhile, the backlight has a relatively large number of parts, causing a comparatively low efficiency of assembling the backlight.